marvelfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Savage Land
Officiele Naam: Het Savage Land Bijnamen: Geen Voormalige aliassen: Geen Overige huidige aliassen: Geen __TOC__ Lokatie Details Universum: Onbekend Galaxy: Melkweg Planeet: Aarde Lokatie::Antarctica, coordinaten 69º 30’ S, 68º 30’ W Identiteit: Het bestaan van het Savage Land is onbekend bij de meeste mensen op aarde. Belangrijke plaatsen Eternity Mountains, Gorahn Sea, Lost Lake, Mount Flavius, Mystic Mists, Naghen Island, Stock Lands Inwoners:Ka-Zar, Shanna, Zabu, Veel primitieve stammen (Aerians, Ape-Men, Awakilius, Bhadwuans, Cat People, Cliff Forest People, Disians, Durammi, Fall People, Golden People, Gondorans, Gorankians, Gwundas, Hauk'ka, Hill-Forest People, Jeriens, Kantos, Karems, Klantorr, Lemurans, Lizard-Men, Locot, Man-Apes, Mutates, Neo-Men, N'Galans, Nhu'gari, Nowek, Palandorians, Pterons, Reptile Men, Saurids, Snowmen, Sun People, Swamp Men, Sylandans, Tandar-Kaans, Tokchis, Tordon-Naans, Tree People, Tribe of Fire, Tubanti, Uruburians, Vala-Kuri, Waidians, Water People, Zebra People, en anderen) Geschiedenis Het Savage Land is een gebied, gecreëerd door een buitenaards ras genaamd de Beyonders en bevindt zich in het midden van Antarctica, dat een tropische jungle is. Het gebied is gescheiden van de rest van Antarctica door een ring van vulkanen. In dit gebied leven ook dinosauriërs en andere creaties, die (in tegenstelling tot de rest van de wereld) voor miljoenen jaren het overleefd hebben in het verborgen land. Het Savage Land is meestal onder de leiding van Ka-Zar. Verder is het het woongebied van stammen zoals de Sun People, de Swamp People (waarvan de meesten tot de Savage Land Gemuteerden behoren) en de Fall People. Daarnaast leven er ook geëvolueerde dinosauriërs zoals de Saurians. Het Savage Land was tevens voor een tijd de basis van de High Evolutionary. Ook de crimineel Sauron woont in het Savage Land Savage Land Rassen Aerians, Ape-Men, Awakilius, Bhadwuans, Cat People, Cliff Forest People, Dino-Men, Dire Wolves, Disians, Durammi, Fall People, Golden People, Gondorans, Gorankians, Gwundas, Hauk'ka, Hill-Forest People, Jeriens, Kantos, Karems, Klantorr, Lemurans, Lizard-Men, Locot, Man-Apes, Neo-Men, N'Galans, Nhu'gari, Nowek, Palandorians, Pterons, Reptile Men, Saurids(alias Saurians/ Lizard Men), Saur-Lords, Sheenars, Snowmen, Sun People, Swamp Men, Sylandans, Tandar-Kaans, Tokchis, Tordon-Naans, Tree People, Tribe of Fire, Tubanti, Uruburians, Vala-Kuri, Waidians, Water People, Zebra People. En natuurlijk heb je nog de Savage Land Gemuteerden (Savage Land Mutates), maar dat is eerder een groep dan een ras; bovendien zijn zij van oorsprong van het ras Swamp Men. Inwoners met Superkrachten Veel wezens met superkrachten woonden in het Savage Land o.a. : Sauron, Garokk en Zaladane, de Savage Land Mutates, Devil Dinosaur en Moonboy, en Stegron the Dinosaur Man. De superschurk Magneto Notities * Trivia * Aangeraden om te lezen * Marvel Mystery Comics #22 (1941) * Became Ka-Zar’s home (Astonishing Tales #11, 1972) * first visited by X-Men (X-Men #10, 1964) * first visited by Spider-Man (Amazing Spider-Man #103-104, 1971-1972) * invaded by dimension of Quorl (Ka-Zar, Lord of the Hidden Jungle #14-20, 1976-1977) * threatened by Zaladane and Garokk (X-Men #115-116, 1978) * revealed to be part of Pangea (Ka-Zar the Savage #1, 1981) * Ka-Zar & Shanna married (Ka-Zar The Savage #29, 1984) * decimated by Terminus (Avengers #256-258, 1985)Vergelders Special nr 21 (NL) * restored by High Evolutionary (Uncanny X-Men Annual #12, 1988) * flooded by Roxxon, saved by Ka-Zar & others (Sensational Spider-Man #13-15, 1997) * Saurids joined United Tribes (X-Treme X-Men: Savage Land #1-4, 2001-2002) * Hauk'ka took control, opposed by X-Men & others (Uncanny X-Men #456-459, 2005) * New Avengers opposed Sauron & Mutates (New Avengers #4-6, 2005) * visited by Hercules during new Labors (Hercules #3, 2005) Gerelateerde Artikelen * Savage Land Mutates Externae Links * http://www.marvel.com/universe/Savage_Land * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Savage_Land Referenties * Savage Land op Ocean X (NL) ------- Categorie:Lokaties